


No True Love

by Anachronistic_Cat



Category: Fairy Tales - Fandom, Sleeping Beauty - Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Gen, aroace character, aroace sleeping beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronistic_Cat/pseuds/Anachronistic_Cat
Summary: a light hearted, kinda goofy, story about what might have happened if Sleeping Beauty was AroAce





	No True Love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few years ago, thought i'd post it.

Once upon a time, there was a King, and a Queen, and they had a beautiful girl. They invited fairies from all across the lands to see the new princess. All but one. When the last fairy heard of the new princess, she flew into a rage. She arrived at the palace just after the girl had been blessed by two of the fairies, and cursed the child, so that on her 16th birthday, she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die. The remaining fairies tried to reverse it, but all they could do was make it so that she would fall asleep, only to be woken by true love’s kiss. 

 

The princess knew she was different. Her mother had talked to her a few years before about new feelings that would be arising soon, and she’d overheard the servants talking of sex and romance. But she never felt the faintest stirrings of desire for either, for anyone. It was her 16th birthday, and she would be expected to find a suitor and marry soon enough. What was she to do? She felt broken. After all, since she can’t feel what everyone else can, what else could she be? As she thought on this, she found herself in a new part of the castle. Deciding to explore, she climbed the stairs to the top of the tower, where she found an old crone, spinning wool into thread.   
“Hello, Princess,” the crone said, “what brings you to my tower?”  
“I was thinking, “ the princess told her, “what is this you are doing?” the princess was curious, never having seen such a thing before, (the King and Queen had had them all burned, trying to prevent the prophecy).  
“Why, I’m spinning wool, my dear, would you like to try?”  
The princess nodded, but as she went to touch the wheel, she pricked her finger on the spindle, and the entire kingdom was cast into sleep. 

 

Now, being that the princess was aromantic and asexual, and therefore didn’t have a true love that fit the definition of the fairy who had modified the spell, she wasn’t forced into an eternal slumber. She just got a really bad case of narcolepsy. Because the princess and the fairy who cast the curse in the first place were the only two not in eternal slumber, they became rather good friends. The princess was actually sort of grateful that she had more time to figure out what was going on. The “evil” fairy was the one who helped her realise that she wasn’t broken, just different. Then one day she was woken up by a prince leaning over her trying to kiss her. She calmly put a finger on his lips, and said   
“No.” then she went back to sleep, and since he had been in the kingdom for too long, the spell activated on him to, and the next time the princess woke up she threw him out the window. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
